


Hieroglyphic Punctures

by nonky



Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Smallville
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Chloe Sullivan was a very soft weight in his arms, but she held on at the back of his hair firmly. She kept her arm steady as if she knew all the tricks to being bitten.





	Hieroglyphic Punctures

She was a pretty girl, and she was saving his life.

Aiden didn't know how else to feel about it, which made feeding disturbingly intimate and sexual for him. He could be promiscuous about it, but that hurt his feelings and made him more vulnerable to discovery. He couldn't do this every night with the same girl. He couldn't do it every night with a different girl.

Chloe Sullivan was a very soft weight in his arms, but she held on at the back of his hair firmly. She kept her arm steady as if she knew all the tricks to being bitten. She made low sounds and wiggled as the hand not on her elbow slid into her jeans. He tasted the difference as endorphins flooded her.

She tipped her head back and opened her mouth - no screaming he'd have to squelch but a lot of vibrating little noises to direct him. She shook but stayed on her feet. She wavered but made no move to take him away from the sucking draw of her blood out of her crooked arm. He could stash her in his locker at work she was so tiny, and she made him quake with her strength.

The swirling wetness on his tongue was as hot as the swirling wetness swallowing his hand up into her pussy. She clenched and gritted teeth on his jugular. Neck bites were forbidden - dangerous and messy, hard to cover. Maybe they could go away for a few weeks and he could bite her there. Maybe she would bite him there, a counterproductive desire he'd been surprised by.

Chloe came around his hand with a hot smear of her mouth over his neck, and he decided he was really just going to have to make it work with her. Her breasts crushed to his chest and he realized he'd forgotten to drink her blood for some time.


End file.
